eimgroep2fandomcom-20200214-history
Raid configuratie
RAID configuraties Een ‘Redundant Arrays of Inexpensive Disks’ (RAID) is een uit de Jaren 80 stammende opslagtechniek voor het efficiënt gebruik van harddisk storage. De techniek was van origine bedoelt voor grote serverparken en mainframes, maar heden ten dage geniet de techniek ook populariteit bij (high-end) computer consumenten. De kosten voor opslag een aantal decennia geleden wogen bijna niet op tegen de noodzaak van opslag. De vraag naar betrouwbaarheid tegenover een lage prijs steeg explosief. Het grote nadeel van goedkope harde schijven was dat deze onbetrouwbaar waren. Risico op dataverlies was te hoog en in veel gevallen ook onacceptabel. Tegenwoordig wordt het woord ‘Inexpensive’ in RAID vaak vervangen voor ‘Independent’, een trend die aangeeft dat de prijs van HDD’s tegenwoordig maar een fractie zijn van de prijs in de jaren tachtig. RAID is ontstaan uit de praktijk van grote arrays van opslageenheden. Door opslag aan elkaar te knopen werd de opslagcapaciteit en kon deze als één logisch geheel benaderd worden. Interne hardwarematige controllers en software zorgen ervoor dat de data op de juiste plaatsen wordt opgeslagen en vindbaar is achteraf. Er zijn twee zaken belangrijk om in acht te nemen in deze benadering van opslag: snelheid en veiligheid. Om deze twee begrippen af te dekken zijn er verschillende RAID opstellingen ontstaan met allen hun eigen mate van snelheid en veiligheid. De vuistregel hierin is vaak (niet altijd!): hoe sneller, des te onveiliger/duurder en hoe veiliger, des te langzamer/duurder. Binnen EIM is het belangrijk dat de gegevens die je opvraagt uit een opslageenheid kloppend en compleet zijn. RAID kan daarbij een grote rol spelen, vooral op het gebied van dataveiligheid. Echter moet niet uit het oog verloren worden dat snelheid weldegelijk een rol speelt bij effectief Enterprise Information Management. Bijvoorbeeld: een persoon zoekt een vakantie op een internetsite en stelt zijn eigen reis samen. Het moet dan niet zo zijn dat elke handeling of keuze een half uur verwerkingstijd kost. Alvorens de verschillende RAID types worden toegelicht is het belangrijk om te bepalen hoe de keuze voor een bepaald RAID type tot stand komt. Een beslissing binnen het EIM domein is belangrijk om te kijken naar de ‘waarde’ van data. Zo zijn gegevens van rekeninghouders binnen een grote bank van veel grotere waarde dan een paar .mp3 bestandjes op een NAS thuis. Een gamer wil vooral een snel systeem en zal minder aandacht besteden aan recovery en een politiedatabase moet vooral kunnen zorgen voor opslag voor langere tijd. Hieronder zijn per RAID type de benaming, aantal disks, voor –en nadelen en het kostenniveau aangegeven. Tevens is bij een aantal een voorbeeld aangegeven voor een toepassingsgebied. RAID 0 Striping (strepen) '' Alle data wordt per blok parallel naar alle aanwezige disks (binnen het RAID) geschreven. Er vindt geen duplicatie van data plaats en de totale eenheid van opslag is zo groot als de totale opslagcapaciteit van alle disks binnen de RAID bij elkaar. Er is bij dit type RAID geen capaciteitsverlies. Het minimale getal van disks moet twee of een groter even aantal zijn. V: Snelste RAID opstelling tegen de laagste prijs die je kunt hebben. Deze opstelling is vooral voor gamers erg interessant vanwege zeer grote performancewinst t.o.v. reguliere diskopstellingen. Tevens kan het bij deze opstelling zeer voordelig uitpakken om twee langzame (goedkope) schijven te gebruiken. N: Totaal geen betrouwbaarheid aanwezig. Bij het crashen van 1 schijf binnen de gehele RAID 0 opstelling zal alle (!) data verloren zijn. De specifieke datablokken die op die schijf staan zijn verloren en daardoor zijn ook alle andere datablokken onbruikbaar. RAID 0 zal binnen professionele instellingen niet gebruikt worden vanwege de uiterst lage betrouwbaarheid en geen mogelijkheid tot ‘Hot swap’. '''RAID 1 ' Mirroring (spiegelen) '' Een redelijk eenvoudige en veelgebruikt RAID type dat en behoorlijke betrouwbaarheid waarborgt. Alle data wordt op alle disks binnen de RAID opgeslagen. Elk stukje data is dus minimaal twee maal opgeslagen. Het minimale getal van disks moet twee of een groter even aantal zijn. V: Grote betrouwbaarheid over de opgeslagen data, er is altijd minimaal één duplicaat aanwezig. RAID 1 kan dan ook als een back-up methode worden gezien. Tevens is RAID 1 nog redelijk goedkoop en vooral ook zeer gemakkelijk te configureren. Het vergt van de controller weinig extra performance. N: Geen snelheidswinst t.o.v. de gevoerde snelheid van elke disk binnen de RAID. De capaciteit van RAID 1 is even groot als de capaciteit van de kleinste disk binnen de RAID. Gebruik je één disk van 500 GB en één disk van 1000 GB binnen RAID 1, dan zal de totale capaciteit maar 500 GB zijn. Het is aan te raden om een RAID 1 opstelling zodanig op te zetten dat je zo min mogelijk capaciteit ‘weggooit’. RAID 1 kan goed dienst doen voor kleine opslagvolumes die wel grote betrouwbaarheid moeten genieten. '''RAID 2 ' Bit Level Striping (Strepen op Bit-niveau) '' Qua voor –en nadelen gelijk aan RAID 0 en is theoretisch zelfs sneller dan RAID 0. Het minimaal benodigd aantal disks is 3. Op de 3e disk komen de zogenaamde Error Correction Codes (ECC’s). Deze RAID methode wordt zo goed als niet meer gebruikt binnen moderne opslagsystemen, vooral omdat HDD’s en SSD’s tegenwoordig zelf ECC functionaliteiten bezitten. RAID 2 is redelijk duur, bied weinig voordelen en is hoogstens toepasbaar om als hobby project op te zetten. De opslagcapaciteit is de totale opslag van de striped disks. '''RAID 3/4 ' RAID 3 is Bytes striped en RAID 4 is Blocks striped, beide qua werking gelijk. '' Dit type RAID is de veiligere versie van RAID 0 en zit technisch ingewikkelder in elkaar. De minimale hoeveelheid disks is 3, waarbij er twee gebruikt worden voor striped data en één voor Pariteits gegevens. Deze Parity data kan zorgen voor de herstel van data wanneer er één van de striped disks uitvalt. De RAID controller rekent op basis van de pariteit data uit wat de data op de striped disks is en zal deze data herproduceren. V: Redelijke betrouwbaarheid. Geen gegevensverlies bij crashen van maximaal één disk. Goede snelheden bij sequentiële data, dus ideaal voor het streamen van videobeelden en grote afbeeldingen. De kosten van dit type RAID zijn gemiddeld t.o.v. andere types. N: Langzaam bij niet-sequentiële data, dus slecht bruikbaar bij opslageenheden voor databases en transactieservers. Geen hot-swap functionaliteit en benadering van de opslageenheid is niet mogelijk wanneer nieuwe data op basis van pariteit wordt berekend. De schijven moeten een gesynchroniseerde rotatie hebben voor de juiste werking. RAID 4 en 5 worden beide vrijwel niet gebruikt. '''RAID 5 ' Striping with rotating partity (Blokken Strepen met roterende partiteit) '' Redelijk identiek aan RAID 4 omdat deze soort ook werkt met datablocks en niet met bytes. Bij dit RAID type zijn ook minimaal 3 drives nodig. Vanwege wat voordelen t.o.v. RAID 4 wordt dit type wel veel toegepast. Bij dit type wordt niet één disk als partiteit disk gebruikt, maar worden verschillende partiteits bestanden verdeeld over de striped disks. V: Goede betrouwbaarheid met de snelheid van striping. Grotere opslagcapaciteit omdat niet één schijf uitsluitend voor partiteit wordt gebruikt (dit hangt echter wel af van de gekozen groottes van de schijven). N: Minder snel dan normaal striping en redelijk moeilijke configuratie. Er kan maar één schijf uitvallen. '''RAID 6 ' Striped Blocks with double rotating partity (Blokken strepen met dubbele roterende partiteit) '' Qua werking identiek aan RAID 5, echter worden de partiteit data dubbel over de schijven verdeeld. De partiteit data is dus dubbel aanwezig op 2 verschillende schijven. Deze techniek wordt veel toegepast vanwege grote betrouwbaarheid. V: Zeer grote betrouwbaarheid en goede snelheid. Er kunnen twee disks uitvallen zonder dataverlies. N: De zelfde nadelen als RAID 5, echter is de capaciteit wat kleiner vanwege de dubbele pariteit. '''RAID 7 ' Officieel bestaat RAID 7 niet en wordt ook vaak verward met RAID 6 omdat RAID levels beginnen bij level 0. RAID 7 wordt alleen gebruikt voor specifieke toepassingen, meestal van dezelfde organisatie die RAID 7 op ‘de markt’ heeft gebracht. Technisch heeft het wat verbeteringen tegenover RAID 3 en 4 maar is volgens veel publicaties een stuk duurder. 'Nested RAID Levels zoals RAID 1+0 (10) ' Bij nested RAIDS combineer je 2 of meer RAID levels met elkaar, je combineert daarbij vaak het beste van twee werelden met elkaar (snelheid en hoge betrouwbaarheid). Het is bijvoorbeeld gebruikelijk om twee RAID 0 (striping) opstellingen naast elkaar te laten draaien en te benaderen als een RAID 1 opstelling (mirroring). Je haalt dan de snelheid van RAID 0 maar je bent er ook van verzekerd dat alles minimaal 2 keer is opgeslagen. De kosten zijn door het grotere aantal disks wel vele male hoger. 'JBOD ' ''Just a Bunch of Disks (‘Gewoon een aantal schijven’ of ‘een hoopje schijven’) '' JBOD heeft weinig met RAID te maken, echter het aspect van aan elkaar knopen van schijven gebeurt hierbij ook. Data wordt naar disk 1 geschreven en als deze vol is dan wordt er geschreven naar disk 2 enzovoorts. Er is speciale software die er voor zorgt dat dit zorgvuldig gebeurt en is ideaal voor storage van zaken die niet veel waarde hebben.